How Silent Angelica Should've Ended
by Sovietlollipop
Summary: I'll admit that "Silent Angelica" is one of my least favorite Rugrats episodes. This one shot, however, will show what I believe to be a better ending for it.


How "Silent Angelica" Should've Ended

Disclaimer, Rugrats belongs to its original owners and no infringement is intended.

Cut to the end of "Silent Angelica" where Angelica Pickles had just walked into her room only to see that Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil had made a huge mess. After a few seconds of the Rugrats trying to figure out what she wants the blond finally snaps.

"THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME, YOU DUMB BABIES!" screamed Angelica at the top of her lungs, "I'M JUST TRYING TO GET SOME TOYS!"

"You means, you wasn't sad" asked Chuckie Finster as Angelica just growled.

A second later, both of Angelica's parents, Drew and Charlotte Pickles walked in to see what the commotion was.

"Angelica?" asked Drew as he walked in followed by Charlotte.

"What in the world is going on in here" asked Charlotte as she walked in, "I was right in the middle of a very important phone call?"

"Princess" said Drew as he knelt down by his daughter, "you should have come and gotten me before the babies made such a mess."

"But…" went Angelica.

"I'm sorry Angelica" said Charlotte as she showed her daughter her watch, "but after all that noise I'm afraid there will not be any Cynthia Town House today.

Angelica watched as the hand on her mom's wrist watch struck noon and past her deadline to be quiet.

"But…" went the blond.

"Nor any little red sports car" went Drew.

"But…" went Angelica again.

"You bribed her with a little red sports car" Charlotte asked her husband.

"You promised her a town house" Drew asked his wife.

"Well" went Charlotte, "I was busy at the time and then…"

"It was just for a few minutes" said Drew.

"And of course" went Charlotte, "the best way to gain a child's cooperation is through…"

"Positive reinforcement" cut in Drew.

"Absolutely" said Charlotte, "and confidence building techniques."

Angelica just stared at both her parents for a second before speaking up again.

"But I tried to be quiet" protested the blond, "honest, it's just…"

"I'm sorry, young lady" scolded Charlotte, "but we have to be firm in our punishment."

Angelica looked at her feet in defeat before walking over and sitting on her little couch and burying her face in her hands.

As Drew and Charlotte and Drew both left the room and continued to go about their businesses, Tommy and his friends walked up to Angelica.

"Angelica" said Tommy, "we're really sorries about your mommy and daddy not getting you the toys."

"Yeah" said Chuckie, "if we has knowns, we would have been quiet with you."

"You know" said Phil.

"You could've just whispereded it to us" added Lil.

"Hey" said Angelica as she removed her hands from her face, "that's a good idea. How come didn't think of that! I'm such a big dummy!"

The blond buried her face in her hands again and started to cry softly as the Rugrats watched in silence.

A little while later Stu took the others back home and Charlotte had discovered the important papers that she was supposed to read before making her deal with Mr. Yamaguchi. After reading them she realized her mistake and called her lawyer and asked why he hadn't called but when he informed her that he did indeed call to warn her.

Charlotte figured that that was what Angelica had come in her room for; she was trying to give them to her but was too late. She sighed and realized that as mad as she was at the fact that she didn't get to make a better deal with her boss, her daughter still tried her best to warn her. She decided to go talk to Drew about this.

"Hey, hone" said Charlotte as she walked over to Drew.

"Yes, Shnookums" replied Drew.

"Don't call me Shnookums" said Charlotte, "But anyway, I was thinking about Angelica just a minute ago and realized that she was trying to be responsible and quiet at the same time."

"What do mean" asked Drew.

"Well" said Charlotte, "I just realized that she tried to give me some important papers for my business that I was supposed to read before making a deal with my boss. But I made the deal too quickly and when Angelica came in to give the papers to me I told her to just go away."

"You know" said Drew, "I think we were a little harsh on her."

"I agree" said Charlotte, "I mean, when I told her that I didn't want to hear a sound from her, I think she was confused and took it too literally. You think maybe we should make it up to her?"

"I think it would be best if we did" said Drew.

Drew and Charlotte both walked up to Angelica's room and saw that the blond was still sulking on her couch.

"Princess" asked Drew as Angelica just gave him a glum look.

"Sweetie" said Charlotte , "Me and daddy realized that you tried to be quiet today and although we're still a little disappointed in you for yelling earlier, we're proud of you for trying to be responsible."

"Really" asked Angelica.

Drew and Charlotte both nodded which made Angelica smile weakly.

"Also" said Drew, "we think we confused you on what we meant but being quiet. If there's an emergency like if the babies are making a mess or you need to give mommy some important papers then it's okay to talk to us in those situations, okay?"

"Sure, Daddy" said Angelica.

Drew and Charlotte both looked at each other for a moment before turning back to Angelica.

"I'll tell you what, Princess" said Drew, "the Cynthia Town House is too expensive but if you clean up both your playroom and your bedroom…"

"And if you eat all of your broccoli tonight" added Charlotte.

"Then we'll take you tomorrow to get the Red Cynthia Sports Car" finished Drew.

"Really" asked Angelica as her parents both nodded.

"Thank you, Mommy, thank you, Daddy" said Angelica as she hugged her parents, "you're the bestest. I'll start on the playroom now."

And with that, Angelica did all that she was supposed to do and was able to get her new toy that next day.

And thus ends this One Shot


End file.
